Problem: Simplify the following expression. $ (5 + (4 - 2 \times 1)) \times 5 $
Answer: $ = (5 + (4 - 2)) \times 5 $ $ = (5 + (2)) \times 5 $ $ = (5 + 2) \times 5 $ $ = (7) \times 5 $ $ = 7 \times 5 $ $ = 35 $